


Ridiculous Stories

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf Fusion, Established Relationship, Multi, presumed break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d appreciate it if you’d just come out and say it, not make up ridiculous stories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=112655#cmt112655) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.

“Harry, we need to talk,” Gwen said as she stepped into his room, Peter trailing after her.

He tried to keep a blank face, but a hint of a grimace slipped through. “I knew this would happen sooner or later,” he said, voice sounding as dull and hollow as he felt. “Just get it over quickly so I can process being single in peace.”

“Being single? That’s not- what-”

“What do you think we were going to say?” Gwen interrupted, frowning. She put a soothing hand on Peter’s arm, holding him back from the freak out that was bubbling just below the surface, and Harry felt a pang of bitterness. She used to do that for him too, but not anymore.

“You’re going to say you’re sorry for hurting me,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow, “but the two of you want to continue your relationship on your own. There’s no place for me anymore.”

The two of them gaped at him for a moment, then began laughing. Harry frowned, hurt more deeply than he’d ever want to admit. He’d resigned himself to the two of them breaking up with him, but there was no call for laughter. “Stop laughing,” he snarled.

They immediately stopped, though Peter was still smiling. Gwen looked concerned and she took a step forward, flinching when he moved away from her. Peter’s smile immediately slid from his face to be replaced with a look of confusion.

“Is that what you really thought?” Gwen asked softly.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest defensively, but managed to not just collapse in on himself like he was tempted to. That would just show how weak he was, how far he had fallen with the two of them. “What else could it be?” he spat, making them both flinch.

“I’m a werewolf,” Peter blurted out suddenly, face ridiculously earnest in that way that always made Harry want to hold him close. Not anymore.

Gwen looked over sharply, but Harry was already laughing. “Right, Parker, of course you are,” he said when he’d calmed a little. He took a breath, gathering himself, then glared at both of them. “I’d appreciate it if you’d just come out and say it, not make up ridiculous stories. I’m a big boy, I can take it that you two don’t want me anymore.”

“He’s telling the truth.”

Werewolves, sure, that sounded reasonable. “Right.”

“No, please listen,” she said, voice sad.

“Fine,” Harry replied after a moment. He hoped she didn’t cry, he never knew what to do when she cried.

“You know that wild animal that’s been attacking people?” Peter asked, waiting for Harry to nod before continuing. “It’s not a wild animal, it’s a werewolf. Another werewolf. That night in the forest when we were looking for that dead body? I got bit, that’s why I was acting so weird. And now…” He trailed off and shrugged. He looked so sincere that Harry almost, almost wanted to believe him.

“I thought I said to lay off the ridiculous stories,” Harry said after a moment. He shook his head. “Can you just stop?”

“He’s telling the truth!” Gwen said. “We both are! My family…” She took a breath, letting the head-strong girl Harry had been so enamored with returned. “My family are hunters. They’ve hunted werewolves for centuries, it’s why we moved back here in the first place.”

“Please, Harry,” Peter begged, “we’re telling the truth.”

Harry looked between the two of them. Everything in him made him want to shout that they should stop lying, that every word they said was rubbish. But he knew them, he loved them. He trusted them.

“I believe you.”

Gwen and Peter’s faces both lit up and they rushed forward to hug him. Harry let himself be held, let his body shake just a little as the fear and anger gave way to love and more than a little curiosity. There would be time for that later, though, right now was just for them.

“And the three of us,” Gwen said, “we’re alright?”

Harry smiled, pulling back to give them each a quick kiss. “We’re alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
